Bloody Hell
by The Shadow's Scribe
Summary: “Master, I need to talk to you….” After a traumatic night when the last barrier between them is broken, Seras Victoria confronts her Master about their future. But nothing is ever simple. AxS
1. Confessions

**Summery:** "Master, I need to talk to you…." After a traumatic night when the last barrier between them is broken, Seras Victoria confronts her Master about their future. But nothing is ever simple. AxS

**Overall Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my ideas and my soul. Hellsing does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

**Warning**: This story has suggestive adult themes as well as gore and blood. This chapter especially implies rape. Viewer discretion advised. I am not responsible for any of you. IF you know you can't handle it and IF you don't like this kind of stuff; don't read. I do not accept flames as appropriate reviews, so chose your words carefully. One man's criticism is another man's flame.

* * *

Chapter one: Confessions 

The cold of her dungeon room seemed to seep through her pale skin. The darkness around her seemed to press in more than usual, as if it was mocking her. She was alone, alone, alone!

The young woman whimpered then, curling up in her open coffin so that she could form a ball with her body. Her blond hair cast a shadow over her touchiered, blue eyes. It had been two days already since it happened, but she still ached all over. Several bruises dotted her once perfect skin, as well as some bite marks that matched the most important one on the right side of her neck.

Her emotional state was not much better either. She didn't know what to feel any more. If she thought of him standing over her with a triumphant grin on his face; his black hair cascading down his bare back, she would have mixed emotions. Love, hate, fear, respect, anger, frustration were only the first few that came to mind.

Finally she sighed, uncurling from the ball she had formed and stood from her coffin. She played with the hem of her black sweat-shirt. She could not take much more of this. Though he was just a walk down the hallway she felt too cowardly to face him again. She did not want to hear what mocking words he had waited to give her.

The young vampiress look at her mirror quickly, trying desperately to straighten her hair, before walking out her door. She walked in what she hoped was a determined manor. She would face him now, or she would go crazy.

Unfortunately for the young Draculina, her resolve wavered as she came upon her Master's door. She stared at the ancient piece of metal, fidgeting from foot to foot. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. She would be tongue-tied, and he would have his way with her; in more ways than one.

_Police girl_

The voice came as a whisper, caressing and piercing her soul at the same time. "Master…. I need to talk to you." She said cursing as her voice shook.

The dark voice laughed mockingly, as if it was enjoying her discomfort. After a moment of mirth, the door opened to pure darkness. The Draculina look warily into the darkness, wondering if this was such a good idea. Perhaps it would have been better if she had left it alone, gone on as if it never happened. She started to back away from the portal; yes she should go.

She didn't get far. A multitude of red eyes opened in the darkness of the doorway. Dark tentacles shot out at the young woman, wrapping themselves around her, and dragging the Draculina in like a spider would a fly. The police girl screamed, but it was muffled as one of the shadows had covered her mouth. The moment she was inside the door slammed shut, encasing her into total darkness that only her Master could create.

She kept her eyes closed, even when she felt the shadows place her on a plush surface. Even when she felt them change into the shape of the man who was her Master.

It was completely silent for a moment. She remained pinned underneath her Master, her eyes closed as she did not dare to even breathe. Suddenly, she felt him chuckle darkly, obviously amused by her expression. Suddenly, she was shocked with his tongue creating a wet mark upon her cheek, "Open your eyes," He purred, "My Seras."

Seras's eyes snapped open then, her emotions in turmoil over what had pinned her down. "….Master Alucard." She whimpered, feeling the tears in the corner of her eyes.

He looked as he did when she ran away from his room two nights ago. He wore only his black trousers, his hair long and black, moving on its own. He smirked in a predatory way, his eyes burning red into her innocent blue.

She fidgeted under his gaze, very much aware that they were in his coffin; just like two days ago. He grinned wider and she felt him through their connection bring up the memories that she had tried so hard to forget:

_His cool hands were on her body, touching her everywhere. He laughed cruelly as he continued to bite her everywhere, as if claming her for his own._

"_Alucard! Master!" she whimpered, trying hard to fight him, "Stop! Please stop!" _

_Alucard hissed in response, his eyes glowing red as he spread her legs to him; about to make the first plunge. "Mine!" _

_She could only scream. _

Seras gasped as she woke with a start, noticing that her Master was licking away the blood tears that had fallen. His lips moved to her ear, giving a lick, "Wasn't it a glorious night, Police girl? The day you became totally mine?"

She shook her head, "No," she whispered desperately, trying to destroy the strange feelings he was giving her, "No, you raped me!"

He chuckled, "But you wanted it. And by the end you came for me. That makes you mine." He kissed along her neck, undoing her jeans and pulling up her sweatshirt.

His fledgling whimpered in response, trying desperately to push him away, "No, not again, please." She whispered, feeling so weak and helpless before him.

Alucard sighed deeply into her neck, before pulling back and looking into her eyes. His head was tilled to the side, as if he had discovered something he had never seen before. Leaning down, he laid upon her lips a small kiss before pulling back into a sitting position. He pulled her with him, forcing her to sit on his lap in his coffin. He nipped slightly at his bite marks, making his childe gasp, "Now what did you wish to talk to me about, Police girl?"

He was deliberately teasing her, Seras could see that. Scaring the day-lights out of her, showing her what he had done, now seducing her while allowing her to finally get her word across. She fidgeted in his lap, feeling something hard press against her. She remained totally silent. Her Master would not make a toy out of her!

"But you are my toy." He whispered, groaning softly as she moved on his lap again. "And if you think that I am not going to take you again tonight then you are more stupid than I thought." He chuckled, kissing the shell of her ear.

Seras growled in response, feeling him grin against her, "Oh? Does that upset you?"

"It damn well upsets me!" She turned slightly to look at him, her eyes full of hurt, "I'm just a whore to you, aren't I?"

Alucard frowned slightly, as if debating her question, "You are mine." It was if that answer was the answer to every simple question.

His fledgling sighed in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest. Obviously she was not happy with that answer. "Possessive bastard!" she muttered, making him laugh. He turned her around, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

The kiss surprised Seras in its intensity. It was like kissing a fire, it burned almost pleasantly against her lips. Suddenly, all her negative emotions about this situation seemed to disappear. When he broke the kiss, he had already pushed her back to the base of the coffin, practically ripping off her sweatshirt.

Seras frowned; he had something to do with this. Perhaps it was because during the kiss she had nicked his tongue and tasted his blood. Her hormones were going crazy for him.

Alucard smirked up at his Draculina, dropping the tattered remains of her shirt to the ground as he kissed down her chest. Yes he defiantly had her taste his blood on purpose. Seras gasped and moaned under him; but in her mind she cursed.

_Bloody Hell_

* * *

_(Review please...)_


	2. Awakening

What? Did you think I was done?

No no, dear readers. I still have many more twists and turns before this story is completed.

_Reviews:_

**Atikkin:** (Bows to the clapping) Well, _I'm_ surprised that I took you by surprise. Your stories are mostly the inspiration for this one. Thank you for your review!

**Lakara Valentine:** (looks again at how I rated it) Oops. (face-palm) I could have sworn I rated it M originally. (Shrugs and changes it) There, stupid computer! Thank you for pointing that out to me.

**KawaiiKittyChan:** I'm glad you like it. Yes, it is just as suggestive as I say. ;) Hence the warning. Thank you for the review and fav.

Thank you all who reviewed and here is an update:

Chapter two: Awakening

_In all of her unlife, Seras never had such a dream as this one. _

_She stood on the burning plains of a no-mans land. Soldiers of the past and present dotted the dreamscape as if a battle of time had occurred here._

_In the middle of it all, stood an extremely tall woman. Her hair as red as fresh blood, matching her burning eyes that looked at Seras with a dark gleam. There was blood upon her lips, and she wore robes of flowing black silk. _

_Seras had only to blink, before the strange woman was now standing in front of her. The Draculina could not move, as if the woman had frozen her over with her eyes. She could only flinch when the woman reached out with a clawed hand to lightly graze Seras's stomach. A smirk appeared on the woman's visage, and she said something in a language forgotten by time. _

"_Please…" Seras whispered, "I don't understand, who are you?" _

_The woman started to fade, as did the land around Seras. Before she woke, Seras could hear the whispered words that seemed like thousands talking:_

"_Our name is Lillith…" _

Her blue eyes snapped open to see the darkness of her Master's coffin surrounding her. She was alone, Alucard obviously having left some time ago.

Yawning, Seras pushed open the coffin and got out, immediately wincing at the pain in her lower regions. Her Master was not a gentle lover. No, not even 'lover' was the right word. More like 'bloody, dominating Alpha-wolf that doesn't take no for an answer'.

Right as the words were appeared in her head, said Alpha-wolf decided to make his presence known. Seras could feel the shadows wrap around her waist and form into red-clad arms that pulled her back into a hard chest. "Rawr…" he chuckled into her ear, licking some of his newest marks on her neck.

Usually, Seras would squeak, and then whine at her Master for surprising her. But all she could feel was the anger and hurt that had been suppressed when her Master had given her a taste of his blood. "Go away, you bloody raping bastard!" she hissed, feeling tears breach her blue eyes once more.

Seras felt Alucard chuckle against her, "Come now my dear, you enjoyed it just as much as I did." He purred against her, his breath cool against her neck.

"Because you forced me to!" she snapped back, "With that damn blood of yours!"

Alucard threw back his head and laughed, his dark mirth echoing around the corridor. His Police girl shivered, "What's so funny?"

"You," he laughed, making her scowl, "You have no idea about our world, so I wouldn't expect you to know this little bit of information." He bent down and said in a mere whisper, "Only the blood of a vampire _you_ are attracted to can arouse you."

He laughed again, before disappearing. Seras gasped, looking around in shock. He did not just say that. No, he had to be joking!

_You wish that, don't you?_ She heard his dark voice respond, _Stop stalling and get dressed, our master wishes an audience with you._ His presence disappeared, leaving the fledgling shivering in something much more than fright.

* * *

Seras stared once more at an ancient door. This one dark oak, and strangely much more foreboding.

Because this door was the door of a leader, a woman who held the leash of a monster and could command it without hesitation.

The young woman sighed and reached up to knock on the wood, hearing it vibrate toward the room inside.

"Enter!"

It was not a request, never a request. Seras swallowed before opening the door, wincing as her sensitive hearing heard it creak.

The woman was where she always was, sitting behind the large desk piled with papers of importance. Even sitting she seemed to portray power. Her glasses flashed in the light, hiding cold blue eyes. Her blond hair cascaded down her suit covered back. Her hands were folded on the desk, and it was obvious that she was in a bad mood.

The reason for her bad mood was hidden in the shadows, watching over the two women. Seras felt a small bubble of anger and betrayal when she realized that he was here while she slept. The bubble disappeared when she wondered why she should care.

"Officer Victoria," the woman's voice snapped Seras's attention back like a rubber band. It was a cold voice, carefully removed of all feeling, "You are to accompany Captain Bernadette and his men to take care of a small vampire problem. A main vampire had already been killed, but he has left behind a few fledglings that are becoming a nuisance. You are to eradicate them all. Is that understood?"

Seras saluted, "Yes Sir Integra."

The woman nodded, "Then you are dismissed."

She didn't need to be told twice. She fled the presence of both her masters. Perhaps the cool night air would help her think.

What she didn't know was that the conversation within the office was not over.

"How could you possibly know?"

A dark voice chuckled within the shadows that surrounded the office. _Do I need a reason? I know her more than she knows herself._

Integra sighed, rubbing her temples with annoyance. "This is your entire fault, you bloody vampire. You couldn't leave her alone?"

_She was too delicious, I couldn't help myself._

Integra scowled, whipping out an expensive cigar and lighting it with a silver-engraved lighter. She took a deep breath, letting her thoughts go out like the smoke. "I should go with my instincts and kill the parasite before it becomes a problem!"

Alucard chuckled, _Then why don't you?_

His master flicked the ashes into a tray, glowering at the wall, "Because it is the only way I can think of to punish you for your actions." She leaned back in her chair, "You are to follow her to the site and make sure she doesn't hurt herself. The moment she returns she is to be in solitary confinement except for you, Walter, and myself. Is that clear, monster?"

_Crystal, my master._ Then laughed mockingly as he faded from the office.

Integra Hellsing frowned as she turned in her chair to look out the window. A red harvest moon peered back at her, alighting the night sky in red; as if it promised more emotional and physical battles to come.

* * *

(Review if you want me to update faster…)


	3. Lullaby

Hmm…. I wonder what secret Alucard is hiding from Seras? Perhaps some of you know; or think you know.

In either case, we shall soon find out. ;)

_Reviews:_

**taity: **Though I do agree that many would love to be in her shoes; try to be sympathetic toward the poor girl. She wants to be loved for the person she is, not a possession (which is how Alucard treats her). I know that many people want that out of life. Not to mention the fact that the first time Alucard took her was against her will. So try to be a little more patient with her, she come around when she finally understands why Alucard is doing this to her.

**Lakara Valentine:** The real question is, what did _Alucard_ do? (Evil smile)

**Azeriel:** Thank you for the fav.

**KawaiiKittyChan:** Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to read and see, my dear. Either way, I'm sure you shall like the outcome. (smiles)

**Coelha-chan:** Someone read the reviews before reviewing themselves. (chuckle) Like I said with **taity**, try to be more sympathetic and put yourself in her shoes. She's just very confused right now and needs to sort this out with Alucard. And like I said to **Lakara Valentine**; The true question is, what did _Alucard_ do? You'll just have to wait and see. (smile)

**Atikkin:** (smile) let's see if you're right.

Thank you to all who reviewed and here is your reward:

* * *

Chapter three: Lullaby

Seras only had time to grab her weapon and a blood pack before she was loaded onto the convoy with the rest of the Wild Geese. She made sure to sit in the front seat with Pip, who had seen her drink her blood enough to get used to it. Seras couldn't say the same for his rowdy band of mercenary's, who all seemed to love her for every piece of her body except for the fangs.

Pip hummed a tune the woman next to him couldn't place as he drove the armored car to its destination. At least he was in a good mood. Seras sighed unhappily, thinking over and over the encounters she had been put through with her Master.

First he rapes her, and then he seduces her, and then fuels her doubts and confusions. She should expect nothing less from Alucard, who was a confusing bit of work himself. Still, did he have to always act like this? Couldn't he, for once, give a straight answer. The young woman snorts angrily; of course not! The sadistic vampire would drive her insane and enjoy it. These were her thoughts as she sucked up the rest of the blood pack.

"Cherie, ar' you alright?" Pip asked suddenly, sparing the woman a glance before staring back out the window, "You look pissed off."

Seras looked over at him, before frowning, "Nothing, it's just Master. He's been a real prick lately." She refused to tell Pip about what had happened. Even though Pip was acting like a gentleman (because, the Frenchman couldn't bear to see a lady in distress), that outlook would change if he heard she had sex with her Master. He would probably think 'kinky-vampire sex' and have a nose bleed. Pervert.

"Vhen isant he?" Her companion chuckled merrily, probably thinking the Master Vampire was just teasing his fledgling more, "Just be thankful, mademoiselle, zhat you can't be labeled as his dinner anymore."

Seras grumbled a reply, staring out her window. She watched the scenery go by without actually looking at it. It was hard to appreciate the world around you when your corner of it seemed so bleak. She sighed, closing her eyes. She couldn't tell anyone; not Walter, or Pip, and defiantly not Sir Hellsing. She wanted someone to talk to about Alucard, not someone to rip his head off. Though, that would be amusing. Seras smiled slightly at the idea before shaking her head. Was she truly turning into a female version of Alucard? No, she wouldn't allow it!

"Cherie? Ve ar' here." Pip reached across and poked the zoned-out Seras. He presided to park the car, then climb out. Taking the bunt of his knife, he banged on the shell of the car, "Let's get moving, boys!" he cried, "Lasz one out valks home!" The effect was instantiations. The men, not wanting to be left alone in a creepy forest full of vampires, ran out of the cars with their weapons in tow.

Seras, likewise, retrieved her massive Halcannon from the back. She stood slightly off from the large group of men, hearing even from a slight distance what Pip had to say.

"In and out, it s' as simple as zat." Pip proclaimed to his men. "Za vamps here ar' not as clever but still halve the strength. Take zem out ze moment you see zhem." Pip flicked his wrist forward, signaling the men to follow him into the dark forest.

Seras jogged up in front with Pip, her reaction time much faster than the human troops. When they finally got into the shade of the forbidding trees, the Geese spread out into teams. Seras remained with Pip and a few others. Soon, Seras could hear the sounds of gun fire off to the distance, signaling that some of the troops had already found their targets.

Pip and the others jumped as a few of the renegades jumped out at them, but to Seras it was like they were in slow-motion. Whipping around her cannon, Seras dropped to one knee and fired, taking out two and injuring three in the shell blast. The humans jumped back slightly, before pulling the triggers on their own weapons. Blood spurted into the Police girls face. She couldn't help but to wince at what the injured vampire looked like. Half his face torn away and showing the bone of his skull. He was quickly put out of his misery by a bullet from Pip.

Something in the shadows ran past, too fast for human eyes. Seras followed it determinedly, avoiding the gore upon the ground. She would not be timid anymore. She would show her Master she was much more than a toy.

She soon found herself in a small clearing. A small boy was huddled against a large tree. His red eyes looked out at Seras from behind his brown bangs. He seemed tortured and unhappy. "Why?... Why am I not with mommy? Why?"

Seras's heart broke; child vampires. The poor creatures easily came to bloodlust and were miserable. They could tell, in their little hearts, that they didn't belong there.

Hurting, that she was the one to commit the deed, Seras took out her hand gun. Ready to quickly kill the little one, she raised it to aim at his heart.

Her eyes widened suddenly as she choked. The hand gun fell to the floor as she felt as if electricity had shocked her mid-section. Another, more powerful jolt forced her to the floor. She curled up in a protective ball, shaking as she felt her eyes close. She couldn't move anything, but could still numbly hear and feel all that went on outside.

She could hear her Master's Jackal as he shot the child vampire, killing it. She felt him brush her hair behind her ear before picking her up, bridal style. She could feel herself shaking from the shock, unable to even open her eyes.

"Seras!"

Pip; she could hear him calling her name and running up to them. "Vhat happened?" he asked. She could hear him panting, hear his blood running quickly.

"She is not well."

Her Master stated it very calmly, but Seras felt a jolt of panic. What was wrong with her? She could feel her hand twitch as she tried to move.

_Shhh Police girl._ Alucard cooed into her mind, _Give into sleep, I shall take you home._

She could hear faintly Pip arguing with her Master, randomly switching to his native language by mistake. It showed how upset he was. If it hadn't been for the fact that she could barely twitch, she would have smiled for how cute Pip was acting. It made her happy that someone cared for her as a person, and not a possession like Master did.

_What did I tell you, Police girl? Do I need to help you sleep?_

Seras gasped as she felt Alucard summon a fog on her mind. It pressed upon her, making her lose conscience. As she fell asleep, she could hear someone whispering her name. A voice so innocent and beautiful that it seemed to her like a lullaby that was moving her softly into the field of dreams.

* * *

(Review my dear readers! I might not be able to update every day on the weekdays, but I shall try.)


	4. Tiny Life

**Important Note:** Updating is based on what goes on in my life. It also depends on how pleased I am with the chapter before I wish to submit it. After reading over chapter three I have come to realize that when I rush to get a chapter out, I tend to be sloppy. Chapter three was short, and had many spelling mistakes. I apologize sincerely. I cannot guarantee that it will not happen again, only give you my word that it shall improve.

Therefore, as of now I am planning to update two days at a time unless my schedule says otherwise. Thank you for your patience.

_Reviews:_

**Black Fang 02:** I'm glad you like the story. Hopefully this is to your expectations.

**KawaiiKittyChan:** I'm sorry about the spelling. I'm trying my best, but even I make mistakes. I tried to be extra careful in this chapter, but I probably missed something.

**taity:** Oh you'll see. Lillith is a main factor in this story, but her interest is deadly to poor Seras; as you shall soon see.

**Coelha-chan:** (chuckle) It's okay; I sometimes do the same thing. Don't worry, your questions about Seras shall be answered in the near future.

**Serenity-James:** I'm glad you like it. Here is the update.

Thank you dear readers, your reviews are my fuel that drives me to write this story:

* * *

Chapter four: Tiny Life

Seras's dreams were blurry and confusing, as if she was heavily drunk and was unsure what was going on. The most frequent vision was that of a child. Its blurred frame made distinguishing its gender impossible. However, the young Draculina felt some longing toward the small, wailing figure. Every time it seemed to be crying out for her.

The young woman suddenly jolted awake, her blue eyes snapping open as if someone was shaking her. Instead she felt a cool hand resting on her head, as if she was a child whose parent was checking for fever. The hand itself, surprisingly, belonged to her Master. He was watching her with his customary smirk. Seeing her awake, he removed his hand.

"Feeling better?" he chuckled when he saw his fledgling's confused face, "You have been out for an entire day. Lazy Police girl!" he teased.

"What?.." she muttered, too confused and disoriented to be angry with her Master. Instead, she tried to sit up and take in her surroundings, only to be pushed back gently into her… bed? Seras gasped, realizing that she was indeed in a bed. Why not her coffin?

"Because unless you wish to drill holes in your coffin; we cannot take care of you." Alucard chuckled, reaching over and tapping the I.V. that was attached to his servant's arm.

Seras's eyes widened at the site, now noticing the blood transfusion linked directly to her arm. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered wearily.

The elder vampire did not answer. Instead he looked toward the door, watching it open to reveal his master and Walter. Integra was enjoying one of her cigars and looked to be in a decant mood. That is, until Walter took the cigar and snuffed it out under his foot. Before his mistress could ask why he had the sudden craving for a death wish; Walter bowed, "You know the doctors orders, Ma'am. No smoking around Miss. Victoria."

If all of this did not worry Seras yet, she was defiantly worried now. A bed, an I.V., Master being nice, and now Integra couldn't smoke? It was almost too much for the poor girl to handle.

Alucard grin became more feral as he looked back down at his fledgling. Yes he defiantly knew something she didn't know. Not good.

"Officer Victoria! From here on until this problem is resolved you will be in solitary confinement. Only Walter, Alucard, or myself are permitted in this room at any time. Is that clear?" Integra looked like she only wanted this over with so that she could leave the smoke-free zone that was now around Seras. Unfortunately for her, the Police girl was still confused and not satisfied with such a description.

Seras shook her head violently, "No it is not clear! I mean… no offense Sir," she nodded toward Integra meekly, "But what the bloody hell is wrong with me?" She started to shake in stress, "Why am I being treated like this? Am I sick with some strange vampire disease or something?" She felt tears leak out of her eyes, her stomach cramping up slightly but in her distress she could barely feel it. "I don't care how bad it is, just tell me already!"

Suddenly she felt a hand gently rubbing her hurting belly. Looking up in shock, she realized it was her Master making those soothing motions. Alucard stared her in the eye, frowning, "We will not tell you anything unless you calm down Seras!" he hissed, glaring her down.

Swallowing nervously, Seras backed down. Though, the elder vampire had made her stomach feel much better she still felt apprehensive. Something big was going on, and it was about her.

Integra sighed, still impatient to get this over with, "Officer, you have a parasite within you that will grow for nine mouths."

Seras gasped, but to her shock, both her Master and Walter started to laugh. Both she and Integra started bewildered at them while they had their mirth. "Interesting choice of words Ma'am," chuckled Walter as he tried to compose himself, "But I don't believe that those were the words Miss. Victoria needed to hear." Integra grumbled in response, glaring at the both of them.

Seras decided to save her poor boss from being the humor of her Master and Walter, "What do you mean to say, Sir?" she asked politely. Obviously though, if Walter was laughing it wasn't as bad as Sir Integra was saying it was.

"She means to say, my dear Draculina." Alucard smirked, "Is that you are with child."

There was silence within the room as Seras processed these words, "I'm… pregnant?" she whispered, reaching down to hold her stomach only to realize that Alucard's hand still remained. Her Master chuckled and removed his hand only to place it over Seras's. Pressing down slightly, he transferred some of his power to his fledgling. Through that power, Seras could feel a tiny life in her being. It seemed as scared and confused as she was, and tried to hide its presence the best it could. But when Seras reached out mentally it seemed to relax for a moment. She saw, once again, the blurred image of a child before it disappeared. The presence hid itself suddenly and Seras blinked to find herself crying silently. "Oh God…" she murmured, unable to say anything else.

It was beautiful, indefinably beautiful.

"I shall leave the details to you, Alucard." Integra said stiffly, interrupting the moment, "Keep in mind Officer Victoria, that you have the choice to destroy it if you so wish. The choice is totally yours but know that if you do decide to go through with this, you may be in extreme danger." And with that, the leader of the Hellsing Organization swept out of the room with her retainer.

Seras was unable to say anything. She sighed, wiping her eyes with the edge of her blanket. It was too much too fast! She knew in her heart that she would never be able to destroy the beautiful little life growing inside her. But what did Integra mean by her life being in danger? The little Draculina looked to her Master, who was staring at her intently.

"My master means that, since you are pregnant, many people will be after your and our child's life."

He said it so calmly that she had to do a double take. "You… you don't seem worried, Master." She said meekly, staring at him from behind her wild bangs.

Alucard chuckled, leaning over so that he was staring right into her eyes, "Do you think I would allow anything to happen to you now? Do you think I would allow both my fledgling and my child to be annihilated?" he bent down to kiss her forehead, "I shall destroy all that attack, and break all that threaten, before they shall even see your face." He whispered against her head, smiling when she shivered from everything but fear.

When he finally moved back Seras sighed, still shaking slightly. What was he doing to her now? "What- who will be after me?" she asked to distract herself from the feelings she was receiving.

"For one, the major vampire hunting organizations from Europe will be after you. You are something strange and different." His hand had moved to massage her stomach again, "Vampiress are not supposed to be impregnated. Hunters take comfort in this. It makes killing vampires easier, makes them less human than they already are."

"Then," Seras hesitated, "Then how am I pregnant?"

"They are not supposed to be is not the same as they cannot be, Police girl." He said, dodging the question. Seras gave him a look, making him sigh. Looking into her eyes, he said without wavering, "Vampiress must be impregnated against their will or while they are wounded."

Seras's eyes widened, shimming on the bed away from him, shaking her head, "No…. you- you didn't!" she gasped, "You KNEW I would be pregnant!" Her stomach was cramping again, but she didn't care. To know that this baby was- no HAD to be created in that way was appalling.

Her Master snarled in response, grabbing her arms and pinning her against the bed. Careful of the I.V., he crawled on top of her, staring down at her with a frown, "Yes I did, yes I KNEW!" he hissed, "You would whine and curse my name, wishing for the chance to bear children and have a family. Now you complain?" His shadows wrapped themselves around the girl, pinning her so that his hands could unbutton her shirt.

"Even then, I don't have to explain anything I do to you." He said, flicking her shirt off and moving to her pants, "You are completely mine, it is time you grow accustomed to the idea."

Seras whimpered, cringing the entire time. She now lay naked to his gaze; the shadows had removed the I.V. from her arm without her noticing. She gasped as her Master climbed off of her, only to pull her up into his arms, "You need a bath, Draculina." He commented, walking toward her small bathroom.

His fledgling clung to his clothes, closing her eyes as he walked through the door. When she opened them, she found the bath hot and ready for her. She dare not question, or even speak. She should have kept her mouth shut.

Alucard gently lowered Seras into the warm water, his eyes never leaving hers for a second. They had lost their rage, now replaced with something deeper. She barely noticed that his clothes had disappeared into his shadows. He climbed in behind her, pulling her into his chest. "My mate." He purred, taking the soap up and lathering it in the water with his hand. Slowly, he washed his fledgling, kissing along her neck as he massaged her body. Seras moaned in response to his attention, arching into his hold. She leaned against him, enjoying his attentions.

Perhaps being with her Master wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

(Next time, we learn more about Lillith and what she has to do with Seras's baby. Review please.)


End file.
